Zyudenchi
The Beast Batteries (獣電池, Jūdenchi) are special battery-like devices powered by an energy source known as Brave (ブレイブ, Bureibu), which hold the Kyoryu Spirit (キョウリュウスピリット, Kyōryū Supiritto) of what prehistoric animal the Beast Battery represent. To activate them, a Kyoryuger announces "Brave In" (ブレイブイン！, Bureibu In!), and presses down on a little button on the positive side of the Battery, activating the Brave charge. The Beast Batteries from #1 to 10 hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the Ten Great Zyudenryu (十大獣電竜, Jūdai Jūdenryū) and can summon the respective mecha, which sealed the Deboss Army, while Beast Battery #00 holds the Kyoryu Spirit of Zyudenryu Tobaspino '(獣電竜零号 トバスピノ, ''Jūdenryu Reigō: Tobasupino) who is (presumably) the predecessor to the Ten Great Zyudenryu, and the rest of the Beast Batteries hold the Kyoryu Spirits of the '''Guardians (ガーディアンズ, Gādianzu), which had supported the Ten Great Zyudenryu in their fight against the Deboss Army, and can be used to activate special abilities. The Kyoryugers use the batteries to access special abilities or weapons as well as power up the Zyudenryu to their Battle Modes (戦闘モード, Sentō Mōdo) so they can fight more effectively and combine with other Zyudenryu. When in combat, the Beast Batteries are stored in the MoBuckle. On the other side of the Beast Batteries are the names of the Zyudenryu and Guardians that they correspond to in English lettering. Whenever the Kyoryugers' arsenal or a Zyudenryu "bites" a Beast Battery, it produces a sound saying "Gaburincho" (ガブリンチョ). When the Beast Batteries are not in use, they are kept in the Charge Box (チャージボックス, Chāji Bokkusu) in the Spirit Base to recharge their Brave reserves. List Tobaspino (トバスピノ, Tobasupino) - a navy Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Spinosaurus; associated with Deathryuger. #'Gabutyra' (ガブティラ, Gabutira) - 4 red Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tyrannosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Red. #'Parasagun' (パラサガン, Parasagan) - 4 black Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Parasaurolophus; used mainly by Kyoryu Black. #'Stegotchi' (ステゴッチ, Sutegotchi) - 4 blue Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Stegosaurus; used mainly by Kyoryu Blue. #'Zakutor' (ザクトル, Zakutoru) - 4 green Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Velociraptor; used mainly by Kyoryu Green. #'Dricera' (ドリケラ, Dorikera) - 4 pink Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Triceratops; used mainly by Kyoryu Pink. #'Pteragordon' (プテラゴードン, Puteragōdon) - 6 golden Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pteranodon; the Deboss Army made a functioning evil fake to control Pteragordon, but is reused by Kyoryu Gold upon the Kyoryuger's freedom. #'Ankydon' (アンキドン, Ankidon) - a cyan Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ankylosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Cyan. #'Bunpachy' (ブンパッキー, Bunpakkī) - a gray Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Pachycephalosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Gray. #'Plezuon' (プレズオン, Purezuon) - a purple Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Plesiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Violet. A special version of this Beast Battery allows access to an 'Armed On' weapon that resembles 's . #'Bragigas' (ブラギガス, Buragigasu) - a silver Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Brachiosaurus; associated with Kyoryu Silver. #'Deinochaser' (ディノチェイサー, Dinocheisā) - 5 yellow Beast Batteries holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinonychus. Each of the core Kyoryugers has one copy of this battery, which allows them to summon a Deino and Chase Zyudenryu pair that combine into the DeinoChaser motorcycle. #'Deinosgrander' (ディノスグランダー, Dinosugurandā) - an orange Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Deinosuchus. It equips a Kyoryuger in Armed On Mode with the DeinosGrander armor. #'Kentrospiker' (ケントロスパイカー, Kentorosupaikā) - an aqua Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Kentrosaurus. It is used to combine the Kyoryugers' individual weapons into the KentroSpiker javelin. If used in a Gaburevolver, it would create a disastrous backfire. #'Stymero' (スティメロ, Sutimero) - a magenta Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Styracosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits become deeply infatuated with the first person they see. #'Allomerus' (アロメラス, Aromerasu) - a crimson Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Allosaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver or in Gabutyra/Kyoryuzin, it fires scorching flames that can reach up to 6,800°C (12,272°F). #'Beyonsmo' (ビヨンスモ, Biyonsumo) - a navy Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Seismosaurus. When used in Gabutyra, it allows him to extend his neck as long as he wills it. #'Ovirappoo' (オビラップー, Obirappū) - a vermilion Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Oviraptor. When used in Kyoryuzin, it makes Gabutyra emit gas from his rump to disorient a foe. When used in a Gaburevolver, the gas can be used as a foul-smelling smokescreen, which comes out of the back of the Gaburevolver's grip. #'Igeranodon' (イゲラノドン) - a violet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Iguanodon. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits gain the sensation that someone is tickling them. If someone makes a joke should the target resist laughing, the effects will intensify to the point of where they can't help but to laugh, then are knocked out. #'Tuperanda' (トペランダ, Toperanda) - a white Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Tupandactylus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anything and anyone it gets hit by it flat like paper, able to fit through narrow spaces. #'Gurumonite' (グルモナイト, Gurumonaito) - a lime green Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Ammomite. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anyone it hits become dizzy to the point of passing out once a Kyoryuger spins their finger in a spiral pattern. #'Archenolon' (アーケノロン, Ākenoron) - a cobalt Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Archelon. When used in a Gaburevolver, it fires a gravity field which slows down anyone trapped in it, including the user. #'Pukuptor' (プクプトル, Pukuputoru) - a scarlet Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Fukuiraptor. When used in a Gaburevolver, it makes anything it hits inflate to a balloon-like shape that can bounce high into the air. #'Futabain' (フタバイン, Futabain) - a black Beast Battery holding the Kyoryu Spirit of the Futabasaurus. When used in a Gaburevolver, it creates a clone of whoever it hits. It was first used in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. Special Beast Batteries *V. A silver Beast Battery showing the icons for the first five Zyudenryu. *X. A gold Beast Battery showing the icons for the last five Zyudenryu. *W. A red Beast Battery which grants Kyoryu Red two Gabutyra Fangs, dubbed as "Double Armed On". First used in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Gaburincho of Music. *D. A Navy Beast Battery used by Deboss to create Deathryuger. Notes *All of the Beast Batteries sport a name that is a portmanteau between their effect/motif and their respective animal name: **Tobaspino: Basuun (Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "blow", probably referring to his sail) **Gabutyra: Gabu ("Bite" in Japanese) **Parasagun: Gun **Stegotchi: Gocchin (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "slash") **Zakutor: Zaku ("to cut" in Japanese) **Dricera: Drill **Pteragordon: Gorogoro (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "rumble"; often used in the context of thunder) **Ankydon: Don (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "heavy thud") **Bunpachy: Buun (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swishing") **Plezuon: Zuoon (Japanese for "zoom") **Bragigas: Gigas (the Latin word for "giant") **Deinochaser: Chase **Deinosgrander: Grand **Kentrospiker: Spike and Supasupa (the Japanese onomatopoetic word for "slicing") **Stymero: Meromero (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "falling down drunk"; usually used in the context of blind lust) **Allomerus: Meramera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "burning flames") **Beyonsmo: Biyooon (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "stretching") **Ovirappoo: Poo **Igeranodon: Geragera ("guffawing" in Japanese) **Tuperanda: Perapera (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "flop") **Gurumonite: Guruguru (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "spinning") **Archenolon: Noronoro (Japanese for "sluggishly" or "slowly") **Pukuptor: Pukupuku (the Japanese onomatopoeiac word for "swelling") **Futabain: Bai (Japanese for "double") *Some of the Guardian Beast Batteries' abilities are similar to powers from the Kyoryugers' Super Hero Time lineup partner, Kamen Rider Wizard: **Deinosgrander and the Drill Ring are similar in that both allow the user to burrow through the ground. **Beyonsmo and the Extend Ring are similar in that both can elongate a body part. **Ovirappoo and the Smell Ring are similar in that both can emit a foul smelling odor. **Pukuptor and the Big Ring are similar in that both can enlarge certain parts of the body. **Futabain and the Copy Ring are similar in that both can create duplicates. Beast Batteries BeastBattery1.jpg|Gabutyra JyuDenChi -2 Parasagun.jpg|Parasagun StegotchiBattery.png|Stegotchi JyuDenChi -4.jpg|Zakutor DriceraBattery.png|Dricera Judenchi Number 6.jpg|Pteragordon Judenchi Number 7.png|Ankydon Judenchi Number 8.png|Bunpachy Judenchi Number 9.png|Plezuon Judenchi 10.png|Bragigas JyuDenChi -11.jpg|Deinochaser JyuDenChi -12.jpg|Deinosgrander JyuDenChi 13 KentroSpiker.jpg|Kentrospiker JyuDenChi_-14_Stymero.jpg|Stymero JyuDenChi_-15_Allomerus.jpg|Allomerus BeyonsmoBB.png|Beyonsmo JyuDenChi -17 Ovirappoo.png|Ovirappoo JyuDenChi -18 Igeranodon.png|Igeranodon JyuDenChi -19 Tuperanda.png|Tuperanda JyuDenChi -20 Gurumonite.png|Gurumonite JyuDenChi -21 Archenolon.png|Archenolon JyuDenChi -22 Pukuptor.png|Pukuptor 23futabain.jpg|Futabain Kyoryu Spirits Gabutyra.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Parasagun.jpg|Parasaurolophus Stegochi.jpg|Stegosaurus Zakutor.jpg|Velociraptor Dricera.jpg|Triceratops Puteragodon.jpg|Pteranodon Ankidon.jpg|Ankylosaurus Bunpachy.jpg|Pachycephalosaurus Plezuon.png|Plesiosaurus Movie/Special-exclusive Beast Batteries 61pginM1oZL. AA1200 .jpg|Tobaspino Plezuon Zyuden Arm.jpg|Plezuon (Special version) Beast Battery W.jpg|W Deboss Beast Batteries PteragordonDeboss.jpg|Pteragordon (Evil version) Deathryuger Battery.jpg|Tobaspino (Evil version) Deboth Tobaspino.jpg|Deathryuger Others Beast Battery V.jpg|V BeastBatteryX.jpg|X Legend Sentai Beast Batteries ]] The Legend Sentai Beast Batteries are a special line of Beast Batteries that contain the likeness of the Sentai heroes before Kyoryuger (mostly Red). These Legend Batteries are in the same fashion as the "Legend Rider" lines of in the Kamen Rider Series. They are exclusive to the toyline and can also be used in Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, it is unknown if they will appear on-screen in a future crossover. *Battle Japan (Battle Fever) *VulEagle (Sun Vulcan) *TyrannoRanger (Zyuranger) *NinjaRed (Kakuranger) *GaoRed (Gaoranger) *HurricaneRed (Hurricaneger) *AbaRed (Abaranger) *DekaRed (Dekaranger) *MagiRed (Magiranger) *Bouken Red (Boukenger) *GekiRed (Gekiranger) *Go-On Red (Go-Onger) *Shinken Red (Shinkenger) *Gosei Red (Goseiger) *Gokai Red (Gokaiger) *Red Buster (Go-Busters) Tyrannorangerbattery.jpg|TyrannoRanger gosei_red_beast_battery.JPG|Gosei Red gokai_red_beast_battery.JPG|Gokai Red Red_buster_beast battery.jpg|Red Buster Category:Arsenal (Kyoryuger) Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Collectible Devices Category:Changers